Kaeru Basho
by apodakdmrz87
Summary: Historia de multiverso basada en los acontecimientos sucedidos en Avatar la leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra aproximadamente 1000 años después de la aparición de Aang, Narra la historia de Midori Kuromi y su Ex Capitán durante su encuentro en el ejército del Continente de la Tierra.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a la Universidad Kaeru Basho en Ba Sing Se

Como todas las mañanas siempre me levanto temprano, arreglo mis cosas y voy a la Universidad más conocida de todo el Continente Tierra, Kaeru Basho... típicamente soy una estudiante de baja estatura, maestra tierra con mucho orgullo estudio Arte Civil que es la rama de los maestros tierra que se encarga de la construcción y planificación de ciudades dentro del continente tierra y todo el mundo... mis días son pesados pero siempre tengo tiempo de divertirme con mi familia, relajarme con mi novio y sobre todo... conversar con cierta persona que llevo tanto tiempo sin verle...

El día de hoy fue examen y me gustaría saber que pasa en la cabeza de los maestros sobre todo esa amargada Bei Fong... sí, descendiente y quién sabe cuántas tataras tataras antes de la nieta de esa gran maestra tierra que tanto respeto (tengo un poster de ella pero no le digan a nadie), pero a veces me gustaría pensar que esa bruja no tiene nada de... – un golpe increíblemente fuerte suena en la banca de la chica universitaria – ¡Señorita Kuromi! – vociferó la mujer de quien escribía a la vez de que la chica dejaba ir un pequeño grito y sus compañeros guardaban silencio como temerosos de lo que pudiera ocurrir– Repítame... lo que acabo de decir acerca del Panirium... - la joven trago saliva y dijo – es... la unión de suelo comprimido por lo menos por 5 maestros tierra para resanar las capas tectónicas sin provocar temblores... de no hacerse podría provocar estragos a estas y generar terremotos... o... fallas... o... -la mirada de Bei Fong era abrumadora - ... o malas construcciones no duraderas... y provocaría la muerte de los que la habiten o transiten...– la maestra le miro de arriba abajo y continuo – bueno, me llevare su texto y lo leeré... para mi claro... bueno, chicos les espero mañana a la misma hora para trabajar con placas en el patio 4 cerca de la meseta – el salón contesto afirmativamente y la chica guardaba sus cosas – Por cierto señorita Kuromi... - la chica se congelo – que sea la mejor manejando la tierra no la hace exenta de mis castigos... 4 horas de servicio universitario el fin de semana... - la chica suspiro – entendido señorita Bei Fong.

La chica salió del salón de clases y miro el suelo pensativa – yo no soy la mejor manejando la tierra – dijo para sí misma al momento que caminaba con sus cosas hacia la salida del edificio, con pasos suaves y mirando de frente vio a alguien familiar y al saber quién era sonrío – ¡Hola! – la joven corrió lo más rápido posible y con ayuda de la tierra control dio un gran brinco y se elevo por los cielos, la sensación que ella experimentaba era única y hasta cierta manera inexplicable, algo que solo los maestros tierra sienten en la adrenalina de su control, casi al tocar el suelo una rampa se elevo haciendo que se deslizara hasta topar con el cuerpo de ese joven, era su novio, Lee, alto de la nación del fuego pero era un maestro tierra al igual que ella - ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto el joven- Bien!, aunque me cacharon escribiendo algo – respondió la chica – supongo que fue Lisa Bei Fong y 4 horas de servicio universitario – la chica solo miro a un lado y lo abrazo – ¿¡Odio que me adivines las cosas sabes!?

Después de la escuela, ya casi al anochecer es cuando los estudiantes salen a tomar un descanso, es normal en Ba Sing Se, ha cambiado bastante, esta chica goza de ir a un lugar llamado el Partenon, un lugar donde diversos maestros se reúnen a tomar té y café, aunque no es el único que visita, cuándo es inicio de vacaciones y fines de semana largos regresa a su tierra natal un lugar cercano a Ba Sing Se... Zaofu, Lee y ella al llegar a este lugar se distancian para poder estar atentos a sus amigos de la ciudad, para Midori, su vida era excepcional, en su casa tenia posters y figuras de la que ha sido la maestra tierra más increíble de todos los tiempos, Toph Beifong, pero quizá algo que le agobia mucho es que no se cree lo suficientemente buena, sobre todo después de dejar el ejercito, esta chica tenía gran capacidad para hacer control de tierra desde muy chica fue encontrada y hasta cierto punto hizo berrinche para entrar, al final la Técnica de los militares era increíble, ahí conoció a alguien que quizá marco su vida, su salida del ejercito... tanto como a él.

Sin embargo, nuestra historia se centra, aún en Ba Sing Se, en la escuela de Maestros más reconocida del continente de la tierra, Midori ha terminado sus clases el día de hoy y pretende ir a descansar, pero Lee tiene otras cosas en mente, existe un lugar en lo alto de Ba Sing Se, tiene la figura de un viejo maestro tierra que ayudo a librar una guerra civil cientos de años atrás de nuestra historia, de no haber sido por él, no habrían podido entrar al Torreón construido de Panirium, a la fecha ha sido el único maestro tierra que solo haya podido cortar y mover tal compresión de tierra.

Vaya, pensé que no vendrías – Dijo Lee mientras ella se acercaba a él – Es fin de semana corto y sabes que me gusta venir aquí sobre todo contigo – sonreía la chica al verlo y con un salto impulsado por la tierra logra llegar más rápido a él - Me encanta cuando haces eso, ¿lo aprendiste en el ejército? – decía Lee emocionado – Mooh... Sí, hay algo de eso... tenía un Capitán muy exigente... - decía ruborizada mirando a un lado – El ejercito es algo que no me gusta recordar amenudo y lo sabes – mencionó Midori – ¿Tan malo te trataba él? – pregunto el chico pero Midori solo suspiro.

No, mi capitán era muy gentil, y era alguien misterioso tenía secretos y ha sido uno de los más hábiles maestros tierra que he conocido pero él... él dejo el ejercito por algo más – Lee estaba atento a lo que decía – pero creo que eso ya no importa, ya estamos aquí y me gusta estar aquí! – sonriente, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este la abrazo, en un momento de magnificencia en ese mirador sus labios se unieron, y disfrutaron la velada como lo hacían cada fin de semana corto, cada vez que realmente había tiempo para ellos.

La semana fue dura, la meseta y la práctica de creación de Panirium no pudo ser completada por culpa de un chico que no hizo bien su control y se rompió un brazo, tras esto la clase siguiente se cancelo para verificar algunas cosas con el equipo que fallo, el equipo de Midori casi logro el Panirium, pero volvemos a lo mismo, ella tiene un control diferente a los demás, su origen militar le hace superior a los demás estudiantes; tras este incidente el fin de semana largo se adelanto y era tiempo de regresar a ZaoFu.

Si que ha pasado tiempo desde que esta ciudad fue fundada por maestros metal, pero ahora ya era una amalgama de construcciones, un lugar increíble para vivir, sobre todo el viaje en tren que disfrutaba mucho sobre todo para leer, era un momento de paz.

Al llegar a ZaoFu, su familia estaba ahí esperándola, sonriente de verlos se acerco a ellos y los abrazó, quizá es porque esta chica es muy cariñosa con su familia, su llegada desato una ronda de helados antes de llegar a su casa tras terminarlos y dar la vuelta por la ciudad, llegaron al fin a la casa de su familia, era bella y artística, y al entrar en ella, un mensaje llego a su teléfono – qué raro... no es común tan temprano – saco su teléfono y reviso un mensaje, del capitán – ¿Ah?... C... Capitán... - trago saliva y vio el mensaje, solo tenía las palabras "Estoy en picada, todo acabo" – ¡Capitán! – la chica se dedico a contestar el mensaje, algo había pasado y no era nada bueno, sobre todo porque llevaba mucho, pero mucho tiempo sin saber de él.


	2. Chapter 2

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 2: Recuerdos/h2  
p data-p-id="d4080b479871b32d03469e628e9fa314"Midori, desesperada escribe como puede la pregunta -"¿Qué sucedió?"-, el leer las palabras en su celular era algo al parecer desesperante, -"¿Está bien?"- escribía con más calma mientras al final respirar para tranquilizarse y enviar el mensaje, no tardo mucho para recibir la respuesta con una explicación rápida – "Ahora sí estoy solo" – leyó, era obvio, este Capitán al que ella procuraba parecía bastante alterado y ella igual./p  
p data-p-id="fe58e1e3fc5d593cac180c4c5cc11175"Ella mientras escribía en su teléfono recordaba algunas cosas de cómo lo conoció, y que tan importante es para ella, este tipo de situaciones que el capitán ya ha pasado y que siempre ha sido un buen apoyo para él./p  
p data-p-id="084f6acc36584e7846e08606c8255124"La memoria de la maestra tierra regresa 8 años antes... al escribir los buenos ánimos y el apoyo que le va a brindar a su anterior superior, recuerdos del momento en el que ella ingresó al ejército./p  
p data-p-id="233806758480b38ad76ad2c4369a7c3e"Era de mañana, había un buen clima, algunos soldados acompañaban a un viejo militar que se acercaba a la puerta de una casa en los suburbios de ZaoFu, uno de los militares que lo acompañan, al parecer de menor rango se acerca al mayor, habla claro y en voz baja, sólo audible para los dos – Aquí vive la chica que completo las pruebas de Enlaces, fue un cien por ciento perfecto, el Capitán de la División Tierra lo verifico personalmente – El mayor observaba los datos que tenían sobre la chica y le observaba a ella, era demasiado joven, algo en el dudaba – Sé que el Capitán Daisuke Oni tiene mucha experiencia en el arte de la tierra, pero elegir a una chica tan joven en un lugar tan inusual... me deja de muchas dudas en sí – mencionaba el viejo militar – Personalmente observare el comportamiento de esta chica, haré unas pruebas y veremos si puede entrar a nuestra división de tierra./p  
p data-p-id="e14f00e188f34cc62606354f87a5b4ca"El hombre mayor toco la puerta de la casa y abrió un hombre maduro y jovial, el padre de la chica, él sabía que estaban esos militares ahí por las habilidades de su hija, en la casa sólo entraron el Anciano y el soldado que tenía la información de la chica, tras ser recibidos por la familia les invitaron a tomar asiento en la sala, ambos saludaron con respeto a todos en la casa, pero aun no veía a la chica que tanto hablo el Capitán de la División de la Tierra había observado y recomendado – Midori no ha bajado ah... ¿Cuál es su nombre disculpe?... - dijo nervioso el padre de la chica - Zoentu FallBreak...- contesto el Militar - General de Brigada de las 4 Divisiones Militares del Continente de la Tierra – Al terminar de decir su rango completo el padre de la chica le invito una taza de té, muy común en su familia – Nos halaga con su visita – decía la madre de la chica mientras le servía té – espero sea de su agrado, es un té especial que hace la familia Kuromi de hace algunas generaciones – El General sonrío – Amo el té y sobre todo el orgánico, uno de mis ancestros amaba el té tanto como su familia, quiero suponer – Mientras hablaban se escuchaba el caminar en la segunda planta de la casa, parecía el arrastrado de pies más flojo que pudiera haberse escuchado, el viejo militar tanto su acompañante escuchaban atónitos mientras bebían té, el ruido incrementaba y cambiaba de tonalidad para darse cuenta que bajaba por las escaleras que están frente a la sala donde los militares y sus familiares están atentos a ella, la chica, dentro de una pijama rosa, el cabello despeinado y con los ojos casi cerrados, murmurando algunas cuantas malas palabras y dirigiéndose al refrigerador a sacar un pedazo de pastel y leche, todo esto mientras los invitados en la sala la observan sin perder hilo de sus acciones, sin embargo a pesar de su estado comenzó a sentir las miradas de sus padres y se detuvo en seco, girando su cabeza a la sala y observando a los militares, quizá esto no era parte de su plan, quizá esto no era si quiere algo real – Vaya... que sueño tan extraño – murmuro la chica./p  
p data-p-id="54601d5bf44b9264b85fb49512b88650"Sus padres queriendo levantar la voz fueron interrumpidos por el General de Brigada que acababa de terminar su té – ¿Así que piensas que es un sueño?- pregunto el militar, levantándose y con un movimiento de su brazo derecho disparar una ráfaga de aire comprimido a toda velocidad, sin embargo la chica abrió los ojos de un solo golpe y descubrió en ese entonces que no estaba soñando, ya que en los sueños ella no puede sentir esa extraña vibración que genera el control de un maestro, con su pierna derecha impacta el suelo de su casa y al unisonó del golpe un monolito cuadrangular de piedra sale disparado del suelo a golpear el cumulo de viento creado por el anciano, después de retenerlo arrastra su pierna derecha hacia atrás y hace regresar el pedazo de suelo de su casa, pareciendo que nunca hubieran hecho tierra control en el lugar./p  
p data-p-id="9268a53e910a998265b3bf015488d4d5"Midori dejó la comida en la mesa y subió rápidamente a su cuarto, se escucharón caer cosas y algunos gritos de desesperación, en poco tiempo bajó de nuevo, con atuendo de mezclilla y mejor peinada, acercándose ahora sí al centro de la sala – aah... Buenos días... mi nombre es Midori Kuromi... - la chica decía apenada – Perdón, es qué olvide que hoy iban a venir – El Militar sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el sofá – No te preocupes pequeña, mi señora, ¿Puede darme otra taza de ese suculento té? – La madre de Midori sonrió y le sirvió otra taza – Veo que el que aplico tu prueba en tu escuela fue el Capitán Daisuke Oni, ¿no es así? – La chica al escuchar el nombre se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza – ¿Te dijo algo? –Pregunto el mayor, la chica trago saliva y contesto – Me dijo que estudió en la misma escuela que yo hace cerca de 8 años – El General sonrío al escuchar la respuesta de la joven – Y dime – pregunto el militar – ¿Deseas entrar con nosotros al ejercito? – La chica sonrío y asintió con la cabeza – Creo que el Capitán Daisuke estaba totalmente en lo correcto al recomendarte, para serte franco pocos maestros tierra pueden detener un impacto de viento... y más de un militar, además, regresar la tierra a donde formaba parte y dejarla como estaba es un control fascinante, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, aun eres principiante – La chica confundida apenas iba a reclamar cuando se escucho un crujido, todos voltearon menos el mayor que bebía de su nueva taza de té, el espacio usado para detener el impacto de aire se había cortado y cuarteado en muchas líneas, efecto del tremendo poder que poseía el Mayor./p  
p data-p-id="a740b7d5fe92fef55eecb265bb96b3f6"Tu control es imperfecto por tu edad, además de que te falta técnica para poder refinar la tierra que usaras para luchar, lo sé porque he enfrentado a muchos maestros tierra en mi vida, incluyendo al Capitán que te recomendó y que me recuerdas mucho – el Militar terminó su segunda taza de té – Estuvo exquisito mi señora, ¿puede darme algunas hojas para llevar y preparar? – La madre de Midori asintió amable y regalo un paquete con hojas del té que preparó – Espero me salga igual de delicioso que a usted – Decía el militar mientras metía su mano a su saco y mostraba una carta con la aceptación de él y la entregaba a la joven maestra tierra – Midori, esta invitación es para entrar a las fuerzas básicas del ejercito, tendrás que pasar unas pruebas antes de entrar a la división de tierra con el Capitán Daisuke y estas empiezan dentro de 2 meses y duraran 15 días, ¿estás de acuerdo de entrar y ser parte del ejercito? – La chica tomo la invitación y la leyó, estaba ruborizada y trago saliva como nunca antes – Sí... quiero formar parte de él... quiero mejorar mi tierra control – le sonrío al Mayor y este hizo lo mismo – Te espero en 2 meses para tus pruebas definitivas y formes parte de nosotros./p  
p data-p-id="755f8ceeedd6e9fd46ccab1e5eea265a"El Militar abandonó la casa y subió a su vehículo, la familia los despedía mientras se alejaban, dentro del vehículo el asistente escribía un reporte en una computadora portátil – General – Dijo el asistente – Es esta la chica que se requiere para el proyecto Jenma, mientras estábamos en su casa el análisis de la computadora biométrica que teníamos en el vehículo la hizo compatible con el mismo, creo que no debemos dejarla ir – Zoentu olía el té que acababa de obtener y suspiro para después mirar a su asistente – que coincidencia... sin embargo eso no interesa realmente ahora, me intrigó que siendo un maestro tierra, detecte los movimientos musculares de su oponente identificando para dónde o cómo desea hacer un ataque, avísele al Capitán Oni que es un desgraciado y muy afortunado, acaba de ganar una arma letal dentro de su división./p  
p data-p-id="ee446eb6292a39b5de33aaeb53785084"El capitán se encontraba frente a una tumba, dejando flores, a decir verdad estaba muy solitaria, pero eso no le importaba, en su tranquilidad recibió un mensaje y lo leyó, era el asistente del Mayor con las palabras que le pidió escribir, el Capitán solo sonrió y miro la tumba de su pariente – Vaya, esa chica sí que lo convenció, aunque siento que no de la misma manera que a mí – El capitán se alejó de la tumba y se acercaba a su vehículo, al subir en él se miro en el espejo retrovisor y movió un poco su brazo izquierdo, tenía una cortada enorme que ya estaba sanando – Será una excelente miembro de la División, sólo espero que esta herida no deje marca... - Mirando la cicatriz recuerda que fue lo que paso con ella, la chica respondió de manera brusca ante un compañero que le molestó, con toda su furia le ataco con un gran monolito de tierra, el capitán se acerco y con su brazo izquierdo golpeo el ataque de la chica, sin embargo a pesar de repelerlo, la compresión que había generado era tan grande que logro herirlo, la chica tenía potencial, tras herirlo, Midori corrió hacia él, ruborizada y apenada por el daño, el capitán sólo sonrío y acarició su cabello – Todo está bien – le había dicho y la chica se tranquilizó./p  
p data-p-id="b4fcf59df29ee3b04fe57ebd0f895b9e"En su camino al cuartel general de ejército sólo sonreía recordándole – Esto se pondrá bueno en 3 meses./p 


	3. Chapter 3

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 3: Ejército/h2  
p data-p-id="6bd3102d914597a45435eff6fc908c41"Había llegado el día en que Midori termino su entrenamiento para entrar al ejército, la explanada del lugar estaba lleno de familiares, los estudiantes que se graduaron para entrar al ejército y los capitanes de cada una de las divisiones del continente de la tierra – el maestro de ceremonia dedica palabras de gloría y triunfo, para después comenzar con la entrega de la medalla que les hará parte de una división, iba llamando aspirante por aspirante, realmente eran mayores en comparación de la chica, ella estaba nerviosa – Midori Kuromi... suba – La chica se paro sin fallo y camino hacia el tapanco donde estaban los capitanes, su familia la veía y ahí estaba el capitán que la recomendó - Felicidades pequeña – dijo Daisuke- es un honor para nosotros tenerte dentro del ejercito – Él saludo de manera marcial y ella respondió, tomo la medalla y la puso en la parte superior derecha de su saco de militar, era el símbolo de la tierra control, un trapecio con un remolino en medio; la chica se ruborizo al sentir el tacto del capitán y sonrío ampliamente, su ahora superior le indico que volteara a ver al público y ellos aplaudieron, era un gran momento de la vida de esa chica y es quizá.../p  
p data-p-id="6bd3102d914597a45435eff6fc908c41"Un brusco golpe sobre un escritorio se escuchó en la oficina de Lisa BeiFong - No asististe a trabajo universitario – La maestra miraba con seriedad a la alumna – Lo sé... lo olvidé por completo, hay cosas que pasaron el fin de semana que hicieron que me olvidara por completo – mientras la chica se excusaba volvió a golpear el escritorio y vociferó – No me importan sus problemas señorita, 8 horas de servicio universitario, mañana al terminar la práctica de Panirium... –Midori asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina de su maestra, camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un área verde, se acerco a un árbol y se recargo en su tronco, disfrutando de su sombra, saco su teléfono y escribió lo siguiente – "¿Cómo sigue Capitán?" – Envió el mensaje y pronto obtuvo una respuesta – "Mucho mejor, gracias ¿y tú?" – la usuario de tierra respondió y comenzaba a recordar su estancia con él./p  
p data-p-id="a6897c16585e618b80ec440b2be7755a"El área del ejército era algo increíble, era realmente enorme, existían construcciones de una sola planta por todo el lugar, menos 5 puntos importantes, edificios de aproximadamente 10 pisos cada uno, en la cima de ellos estaba el símbolo de los elementos de los maestros, pero en uno de ellos el del avatar, un circulo con espirales que parecen ying yang; En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encuentra la joven militar, batallando con 3 soldados a la vez, el intercambio de roca y arena a extrema velocidad entre ellos es increíble, la tierra se partía una y otra vez, uno de los militares lanzo una piedra afilada y ella la pulverizó con una mano para regresar el golpe bajo tierra, haciéndolo volar; El segundo militar pateo el suelo sacando puntas filosas haciéndola retroceder para luego ella golpear el suelo y cambiar la orientación de las estalagmitas que habían brotado, para después unir sus puños y generar un bloque cuadrado impactando al mismo tiempo a los dos militares que le atacaban; Al terminar unos aplausos sonaban y ella se sorprendió, era el capitán de la división de la tierra, a su lado tenía un joven que llevaba una insignia en el hombro que decía: "Teniente", el capitán se acercó y dio una palmada en su hombro derecho a la chica – Excelente Midori, vencer al 5to, 4to y 3er al mando fue increíble, tus habilidades superan mucho mis expectativas – La chica se ruborizaba – G... Gracias capitán – El Teniente veía la escena y apretaba un poco los puños, nunca había sido halagado por su superior de esa manera a pesar de que llevaban un par de años trabajando – Seyren – Dijo el capitán y el Teniente le observo – Deberías tener cuidado, esta chica podría quitarte el puesto de Teniente si te derrota – Seyren sonrió y le contesto al capitán – Espero no suceda o me enfadaré – Algo dentro de él se había encendido, una especie de rabia había nacido en él./p  
p data-p-id="a490d46a577898a04fa2a406e3535b46"La chica ahora vivía en el mismo edificio del capitán, estaba en su habitación, leyendo un poco sobre la historia del ejercito, una época oscura cuando se creó, donde el Avatar Himlen desató una guerra casi interminable y donde los Maestros Kyria usuaria agua, Gong usuario fuego, Yan Usuaria Viento y Luang Usuario tierra lograron derrotarle y acabar con la guerra del Avatar, planificando así una era en donde cuando se encontrara el Avatar, este tenía que ser rodeado por buenos ambientes y evitar que fuera educado en malas costumbres; su atención estaba totalmente centrada en el libro, hasta que escucho un ruido, como algo que se arrastrara; levantó la mirada y vio que en el suelo después de la puerta había una carta, ella se puso de píe y la rejuntó, era del Capitán, decía que se reunieran en el patio 7, que estaba detrás del edificio del escuadrón de la tierra, la chica se ruborizo y corrió al cajón de sus cosas, se hecho un poco de perfume, después camino a un espejo y reviso que su cabello estuviera bien, acto seguido salió de su habitación caminando emocionada hacia el patio 7, al llegar a él no había nadie, ella miro a todos lados y volteó a ver su reloj, pensó que era demasiado temprano o muy tarde, quizá llevaba ya un buen rato esa carta, pero entonces algo le perturbo, un bloque de piedra le rozo la mejilla y le hizo una leve cortada, dio un brinco y noto que habían 5 maestros rodeándola, no los había notado, entre ellos estaba el Teniente Seyren – Así que aquí está la zorrita que tanto anhela el capitán como Teniente... - La chica se estremeció al oír el insulto – ¡ah! Oye, yo... no tengo la culpa... yo – antes de poder terminar la frase, la tierra que estaba en el suelo aprisiono sus pies evitando que se moviera; en la desesperación, se logro liberar pero cayó al suelo, observaba que una sombra enorme le estaba cubriendo, giró y observo un bloque blanco enorme acercándose a ella, era de Panirium, levantó los brazos lanzando dos enormes montículos de tierra para soportar su peso pero estos se destrozaron en milésimas de segundo, asustada, lagrimas salieron por sus ojos, el bloque estaba cerca a ella y solo se cubrió, exclamaba miedo en sus gritos./p  
p data-p-id="40a6b2b9b80973e21ec451a18fc1453c"Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, algo había pasado, el momento en que ella debió ser aplastada ya debía de haber pasado, pero no era así, abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que alguien estaba delante de ella, era el capitán, tenía una mano estirada y el bloque de Panirium estaba estático, no se movía, Seyren y los otros cuatro observaron el espectáculo y se apoderó de ellos el miedo – Vaya... nunca pensé que comentarios de broma te afectarán Seyren... siempre has sido un gran Teniente... pero no imaginé que llegaras a intentar matar a un compañero tuyo para salvaguardar tu puesto – la mirada del capitán estaba fija en el bloque de panirium, pero estaba invadida por la rabia, cerro su puño y el bloque de panirium comenzó a partirse hasta que solo quedo polvo, el Teniente lo observaba fijamente inmóvil y el capitán piso la tierra se levantaron cinco bloques de tierra, después estos se comprimieron a tal grado de hacerse alfileres de Panirium y con un golpe al aire los lanzo en dirección a sus cabezas, cuatro cayeron menos Seyren que su alfiler se detuvo antes - ... ¿Por qué?... amigo... - Seyren reaccionó y grito – ¡Me cambiaste por esa Zorra, Sé como la miras! Y espero que –antes de poder terminar su historia el alfiler atravesó su frente el Teniente se hincó y se desplomó enseguida, el capitán se acerco a la Chica y ella estaba aterrada – Panirium... eres... un Maestro que puede Controlar el Panirium... - El capitán sonrío – todos los capitanes tenemos habilidades únicas... vámonos – La ayudo a pararse y la llevo a su habitación, la recostó y salió, no era mucho que llegaran militares del cuartel General y del General de Brigada a observar el lugar – Eres un demente Daisuke – El General observaba como se llevaban los cuerpos a la morgue, uno de los militares se acerco al Capitán y le entregó la insignia del Teniente – Ya tengo al substituto – El general bufo y lo miro de reojo – ¿La chica?... bueno... es candidata al proyecto Jenma... -Daisuke frunció el ceño – Pensé que ese proyecto estaba cancelado – Su superior le miro de frente y contesto – Estaba, hasta que la chica apareció, es linda Daisuke, y tu siendo un maestro tierra tan especial, podría lograrse el objetivo – El Capitán se mostró serio y le contesto - ... La ultima vez murió la chica elegida – El General ya se retiraba y contestó por última vez – Suele pasar... esta es más joven, podrá con ello./p  
p data-p-id="c0404789eb0f404065b00c2a2a3ea73b"Los militares se retiraron y limpiaron el lugar, el capitán se regreso a sus aposentos y observo a la chica, estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el capitán – la chica estaba llorando – Usted los mato... - El capitán suspiro y miro al suelo – Era necesario... si no lo hacia ellos seguirían, solo es una insubordinación... - La chica le miro con sus ojos cristalinos – Perdón, debí también ser más precavida – Daisuke se acerco a ella, beso su frente y la abrazo – es normal, eres pequeña, tranquila... de ahora en adelante te quedaras conmigo... - la chica le abrazo fuerte y lloro hundida en su pectoral – Por cierto... tu perfume es exquisito – la chica se ruborizo y le pego en el estomago, después de tranquilizarla la acostó en su cama y la arropo – Descansa – El capitán se alejo un poco de ella y la chica rápidamente le habló – Capitán... ah... llevo días... sin conciliar bien el sueño... ah... ¿puede dormir conmigo? – El capitán la miro y sonrió apenado – Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, será solo por esta noche – la chica sonrió de igual manera y su superior se arropo y durmió abrazándola, pensaba que sería la última vez, pero era solo la primera de muchas noches en el ejercito del Continente de la tierra./p 


	4. Chapter 4

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 4: Control/h2  
p data-p-id="284c5ef904214e3dcc7b6ed950dda6f0"El Fin de semana largo de Midori no pudo ser, esas 8 horas servicio universitario le impidieron poder ir a Zao Fu, la actividad era sencilla, cada maestro tenía diferentes actividades, por ejemplo: los maestros agua en servicio universitario tenían que filtrar agua y limpiar abrevaderos de aves y bebederos; los maestros fuego se encargaban de alimentar las plantas de energía eléctrica de reserva, también se encargaban de eliminar documentos que no eran valiosos pero que contenían información confidencial, además de ayudar a los metalúrgicos a fundir y purificar metales; los maestros aire se dedicaban exclusivamente a la limpieza de exteriores, limpiar ventanas, quitarle follaje a los árboles, limpiar polvo y basura y por último pero no menos importante los maestros tierra se dedicaban a tapar huecos y restaurar topes del camino de todo el campus y escuelas afiliadas a ella, siendo sinceros era la más cansada de las actividades, nuestra joven maestra tierra lo que hacía ahora era tapar huecos del acceso principal, aunque parezca sencillo, se tienen que hacer con cuidado para evitar daños futuros, mientras realizaba sus actividades recordaba el entrenamiento emergente que tuvo en el ejército, un entrenamiento que no ha podido usar en mucho tiempo y que además, fuera del ejercito es un problema grave, no se podía utilizar./p  
p data-p-id="eb8cfff3e5570beb614efa20e2e4cc88"El sol estaba en su máximo, la maestra estaba recta mirando al capitán y este estaba de igual manera – Bueno, para poder ser teniente necesito conocer tu máximo potencial... quiero que en un solo movimiento crees algo con la tierra control y que sea enorme... - el capitán dio unos pasos atrás y observo como la futura teniente le asentía con la cabeza, cerro sus ojos y se mostró calmada, pasaron casi 5 minutos concentrándose, el capitán incluso parecía sorprendido por todo el tiempo que duro con los ojos cerrados – oye, ¡no tenemos todo el día! – al terminar de vociferar la tierra comenzó a temblar y un monolito cuadrangular del tamaño del edificio se alzo bajo la chica, después abrió los ojos al tener la altura necesaria y dio un brinco para dejar caen un puñetazo en el mismo, partiéndolo y desquebrajándolo, logrando crear una extensa nube de polvo, el capitán observaba tranquilamente, su tierra control hacia que el polvo no nublara su visión y después de unos segundos, se logro ver una figura en el lugar del monolito, era Toph BeiFong de adulta, sonriente y haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz, la joven maestra tierra le observaba pícaramente sentada en su hombro – ¿y con esto me voy a ganar su amor y nunca más habrá otro teniente? – El capitán se ruborizo y sonrío enseguida – si así fuera de sencillo, creo que el puesto no sería tan importante - la chica dio un brinco y cayó frente al capitán – bueno, si usted lo dice capitán – Daisuke sonrío y camino hacia la estatua, dio un pisotón en la tierra y esta se comprimió en ella, después estiro los brazos y sus manos estaban cerradas en puño, limpiando y dejando como nuevo el campo de entrenamiento./p  
p data-p-id="6ebc9ebff66cf00e90830ee862c5bf00"Tu tierra control es gigante – dijo el capitán – pero no es solo poder lo que se busca, si no habilidad de combate – se giro y quito su gabardina negra con hombreras verdes y adornos dorados – ven, pelea conmigo con todo lo que tengas – el capitán puso su brazo izquierdo tras su espalda y el derecho por delante con su palma abierta, la chica frunció el ceño – mooh, piensa que yo soy débil por ser mujer – la chica corrió hacia el y estiro su brazo derecho para lanzar una roca pero, nada salía del suelo – ¿ah, pero que? – el capitán aprovecho el descuido de la teniente y alegremente le dio una nalgada y gano distancia, la chica se ruborizo y le miro con rabia – ¿¡Qué diablos hizo?! – el capitán le miro sorprendido - Una nalgada, ¿Nunca habías recibido una? – La chica enfureció más – eso no es todo, ¡¿Porqué no puedo hacer tierra control?! – la chica daba golpes al aire queriendo levantar la tierra, el capitán sonrió – Estoy bloqueando tu tierra control con el mío, detecto el hecho que lo hagas, así que uso el mío para retener la tierra y hace que parezca que no tengas control, pero no pensé que fueras así de débil al concentrar pequeños impactos – la chica corrió hacia él y le ataco con una patada voladora, el capitán la paró en seco con su diestra y la tumbo, la chica se levanto y ataco incontables veces con combinación de patadas y puñetazos, muchos eran esquivados por el capitán, otros eran bloqueados, incluso a veces intentaba hacer tierra control pero era inútil, nada salía, después de un tiempo de batallar, la chica estaba hincada y sudando, el capitán estaba sentado frente a ella, sudando de igual manera – Debes saber que cuando te enfrentas a un usuario de tierra, no es como antes, no intercambiamos tierra, al contrario, evitamos que la usemos y atacamos cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que los bloqueadores de Chi pierden su efectividad ya que aprendemos a movernos mejor y depender solo de la tierra control cuando es muy necesario – la chica le escuchaba mientras recobraba el aliento – ahora, vamos a descansar, yo antes tengo que ir al cuartel con el General de Brigada - la chica asintió se paro y se dirigió al dormitorio de superiores, el capitán se encamino usando la tierra hasta el cuartel del General de Brigada./p  
p data-p-id="f6acb6857c2fd8fa8d50c8d3abcef1c2"El general de brigada aventó una carpeta con documentos – Léelos Daisuke – El capitán abrió la carpeta y eran reportes del proyecto Jenma – Según nuestros informantes y gracias a que la chica vive contigo, las muestras de sangre revelan que su edad a pesar de corta es idónea para el proyecto – Daisuke seguía leyendo – es probable que esa chica sea lo que buscamos, todos sus antecedentes e incluso su capacidad de controlar la tierra son idóneas para eso mismo – Daisuke cerró la carpeta y respondió – Ud. Dijo lo mismo de Layla, ella murió en el proyecto... y no es algo que me perdone – El capitán se sirvió té del que había sido regalado por la familia de la maestra tierra – No te dejes llevar por eso, seguías ordenes ella igual, no se logro, pero esta chica es ideal, además... Layla no tenía algún control, pensamos que podríamos recrear lo sucedido con el Maestro Tenzin hace 1000 años, pero no fue así – el general bebió del té – ve a descansar, tiene autorización de vivir en tus aposentos con la excusa de que pudiera ser atacada de nuevo, también tiene la autorización del consejo militar global de poder subirla a teniente, entrénala bien, el puesto no es algo sencillo de manejar – Daisuke asintió y se dirigió a la salida para ser detenido por el General – La has empezado a querer, ¿verdad Daisuke? – El Capitán se detuvo, suspiro y asintió, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a sus aposentos./p  
p data-p-id="893d6ee182b8528db56bdbe4a7a21886"La maestra tierra tenía puesta su pijama, leía pero miraba el reloj muchas veces, estaba preocupada por la ausencia del capitán en su habitación, ahora leía de la época oscura hace 500 años, una época donde un grupo de no maestros, busco y asesinó a aproximadamente 50 avatares jóvenes, en menos de 100 años, creían que de esta manera podrían acabar con el equilibrio ya que eran sujetos con la ideología del loto rojo, habían veces que descubrían los avatares incluso antes de que siquiera pudieran hablar, esto fue el origen a que el Avatar Himlen, quien fue uno de los que no lograron encontrar este grupo, se volviera loco y exterminara al Loto Rojo, a la mayoría de los no maestros en el mundo y a los maestros que no le siguieran, la chica solo suspiraba, hasta que escucho entrar al capitán – Bienvenido –Sonrió la chica y se levanto de la cama – ¿No le regañaron? – el capitán sonrió – No, ¡Me aman! –ambos rieron y después de haberse duchado, la chica lo esperaba en la cama – Crees que se hayan dado cuenta – Pregunto la chica atemorizada – Sí, pero no existen problemas, es el ejercito, somos la élite, tenemos ciertos privilegios tanto tu como yo – la chica sonrió y lo beso cálidamente – me alegra – Ambos se recostaron, la chica durmió antes que él capitán, pero este no conciliaba el sueño, miraba la ventana preocupado y recordando lo que le dijo el General de Brigada – "Ella es idónea para el proyecto "- los movimientos que hacia él la despertaron – ¿Que le sucede?, ¿no puede dormir? – la chica le observaba en la noche y el la besó - ... nada, un poco de insomnio – la chica lo abrazo y volvió a quedarse dormida – el capitán cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, no había elección, tenía que empezar el proyecto Jenma, eran órdenes./p 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Los Otros Capitanes

Nuestra querida maestra tierra no deja de reír, acostada en su cama, leyendo los mensajes de su anterior superior, entre risas contesta y se retuerce en su cama por las cosas locas que dicen: "hahaha XD, lo juro, esos gatos se come las croquetas de mi perro" se leía en los mensajes, pareciera que lo que le preocupara al capitán ya hubiera pasado y ella se sentía aliviada de este suceso, dejo al lado su celular después de despedirse ya que era tarde, miró al techo, recordando esas partes felices de su estadía en el ejército.

La chica caminaba ya en los pasillos con su insignia de teniente, revisando las actividades de los militares de menor nivel, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento observa como uno de los nuevos militares de tierra intenta jugarle una broma a otro a distancia, parece que le aventará una piedra, la joven teniente se percata de eso y le mira con risueño, estira su brazo con su mano extendida hacia el militar y este intenta hacer tierra control, pero no sucede nada, sin bajar el brazo y de estirar la mano camina hacia él y este se preocupa porque por más que quiere intentar no sale tierra - sucede algo cadete – vociferó la chica el joven le miró de reojo y mostraba su nerviosismo al girar repentinamente a verle a los ojos – ¡Ah!... te... teniente Kuromi... yo solo estaba – el cadete decía con pena mientras la chica seguía mirándolo – Sabe, jugar este tipo de bromas no es nada bueno, lo informaré al capitán Oni – la chica bajo la mano y se dio media vuelta – ya puede hacer su control - el cadete se inmuto e hizo control para verificar, ya no estaba restringido, sus nervios se habían elevado bastante, días después se dio de baja del ejercito por el miedo a lo que sintió, los reportes llegaron al Capitán mientras los revisaba en sus aposentos.

Veo que intimidaste tanto a un cadete que se dio de baja – decía el capitán mientras rellenaba las formas y firmaba unos documentos - Así es, lo vi que estaba jugando, pero solo bloquee su control pensé que aguantaría más – contesto la teniente mientras leía otro libro – Caray, no sé cómo haces que te teman demasiado – preguntó el capitán y la chica rió – Es sencillo, siempre menciono que usted les dará una lección - tras la respuesta de la chica el capitán rió un poco y volteó a mirarle – ¿Cuándo me dejarás de hablar de usted... y comenzarás a decirme por mi nombre? – La chica hizo una pausa al libro, lo cerró y le miro fijamente, después cerró sus ojos y lo medito un momento – Cuándo salgamos del ejército, le llamaré por su nombre, porque a pesar de todo usted es mi superior, cuándo ya no exista tal relación, será mi Daisuke – El capitán se ruborizó y se giró a trabajar en sus reportes – bueno supongo que está bien – Dijo mientras escribía – por cierto capitán – la chica se recostó a seguir leyendo el libro – Dos cosas, mañana tiene entrenamiento de Capitanes... y la segunda – El capitán escuchaba atento – Que es de usted... el Avatar Inu no Oni – el capitán dejo de escribir y suspiró – Es mi abuelo – La chica se quedo boquiabierta y lanzo a volar el libro - ¡¿Enserio?!, ¡¿Su abuelo era el Avatar Inu no Oni?! – El capitán se giró y le miro – Así es, lo quería mucho, pero pues murió de una manera natural como tú sabes, no hay truco de eso – La chica se sorprendió – Entonces, usted sabe ¿por qué no quiso hacerse público? – el capitán se detuvo a pensar un poco y se giro a seguir trabajando – Hasta donde recuerdo el abuelo decía que no era necesario un Avatar activo en la actualidad, era una época de paz, el anterior a él había muerto en una guerra que se acabo poco tiempo después sin necesidad de la intervención del nuevo avatar, y pues era muy discreto, pocas personas sabían que era el Avatar, siempre un perfil bajo, casi toda nuestra familia es así – La chica atenta a todo lo que decía le surgieron más preguntas – ¿Entonces no obtuvo su estado avatar y dominar los cuatro elementos? – Daisuke medito otro poco y seguía escribiendo – Si pudo controlar los 4 elementos, hasta eso viajo buscando dominarlos, era algo natural en él, todos los avatares buscan la manera de aprender los cuatro elementos, pero, sobre el estado avatar ni idea, creo que sería fácil saber si lo obtuvo si lo hubiera usado alguna vez, como te digo, era muy reservado en ese aspecto, ni los agentes del loto blanco lo encontraron si no hasta que tuvo su cuarto hijo, decidieron dejarlo así porque no era necesario sacarlo de su vida actual - la chica medito otro poco y volvió a preguntar – y que hay del avatar actual, ¿le conoce? – El capitán se detuvo y se estiro, ya había acabado – Sé que tiene 5 años y vive al otro lado del mundo, como veras, no es un tema muy de mi interés, espero que crezca y sea una buena persona – La chica guardo el libro y lo invito a dormir – ya es hora, mañana debe levantarse temprano – el capitán asintió y se acostó al lado de ella, la chica le robo un beso - ¿Descanse sí? – la chica se acurruco a él y no tardaron en dormir.

La mañana siguiente no era de esperarse, los cuatro capitanes y sus tenientes estaban en la arena 15, es la arena única y adecuada para que los capitanes puedan entrenar, repasemos quienes son: como verán Daisuke Oni y Midori Kuromi son los encargados de la división de la tierra, el capitán de esta división es un Maestro Tierra que puede dominar el panirium sin ayuda de alguien más, robusto, de barba y con lentes, la teniente tiene un manejo finísimo con el control de tierra, es delgada, con cabello negro y usa gafas al igual que su superior; por otro lado tenemos al Capitán de la división de Fuego, el Maestro Chrin Mari y su teniente Jess Speed, Chrin es un joven de más o menos la edad de Daisuke, lleva barba de candado y siempre se peina de lado, es igual de alto que el pero es de complexión fornida, un usuario fuego capaz de generar plasma tanto en formas sólidas como líquidas, su capacidad destructiva es envidiable, la teniente a su cargo es una chica de la misma estatura que Midori, de tez morena y cabello negro y muy fino, capaz de crear fuego control bajo el agua y en climas extremadamente fríos, una extraña pero muy útil característica de la evolución de los maestros fuego; en la división del viento tenemos al maestro Steve Calmbyrd y su teniente Dan Hawkwing, el maestro Steve es un sujeto de menor estatura que los capitanes antes mencionados, usa lentes y un peinado demasiado serio, es usuario viento capaz de solidificar corrientes de aire tan potentes y filosas que pueden cortar lo que sea, incluido panirium pero de manera tardada, al igual que lo podría hacer el plasma, su teniente es entre todas la chica de menor estatura, tiene cabello castaño y mirada un poco fría su especialidad es poder ingresar en la mente de otras personas para implantar ideas debido a su alto enfoque hacia el mundo espiritual ,que en la actualidad esta sellado debido al avatar Himlen, sin embargo hacer esto es peligroso ya que necesita estar meditando para poder hacerlo, si la encontraran mientras medita sería su perdición; por ultimo pero no menos importante el capitán de la división de Agua Rick Fallbreak y en su única excepción sus tenientes Lilo Oliver e Ivana Oliver, el maestro Rick es un chico rubio de ojos de color, casi del tamaño de Steve, su capacidad de control de agua es increíble ya que posee la habilidad de crear campos de fuerza y muros con hielo comprimido además de camuflarse cuando hay agua, sus tenientes Lilo e Ivana son un par de chicas muy parecidas, una es más alta que la otra y comparten la sangre puesto son hermanas, una tiene la capacidad de crear clones con el agua y la otra puede atacar con agua ardiendo, juntas son problemáticas ya que regularmente al pelear en equipos pueden crear clones que con el contacto del oponente este se queme por la intensidad de la temperatura del agua.

Todos los capitanes se saludaban entre sí – Y bien, ¿A quién le toca primero? – Pregunto Rick, Chrin sonrío y volteo a ver a Daisuke – tu y yo tenemos pendiente una – el maestro tierra sonrió – ¡cuando quieras amigo! – Los otros capitanes se retiraron a un área segura junto con sus tenientes, la maestra tierra se retiro igual y desde la distancia apretaba los puños y pensaba "Usted puede" - Y bien, ¿Cómo haremos esto? – Pregunto Daisuke a lo que el capitán de fuego respondió– Pues, vamos a hacerlo de resistencia – El maestro fuego estiro su diestra y se materializo una figura recta hecha de fuego, después la baño con electricidad hasta que obtuvo un color rojizo y una consistencia sólida, había creado una espada de plasma – De espadas por supuesto – al especificar el maestro fuego Daisuke sonrío y estiro su diestra de igual manera, levantando un gran bloque de piedra, comprimiéndolo hasta que tomo la forma de una espada hecha de Panirium – Si hasta me lo imaginaba... y siempre me he preguntado, ¿cómo mierda no te quemas? – El capitán de fuego se abalanzó sobre él y tiro un sablazo que era bloqueado por la espada de panirium, haciendo que Daisuke se hundiera al momento que su atacante respondía – Es lo mismo que yo te preguntara ¿Cómo es que logras cargar el panirium? Si fácil esa espada pesa media tonelada – la teniente no lograba entender bien lo que decían pero era la primera vez que lograba ver al capitán en acción después del incidente y sobre todo manejando el panirium de una manera increíble, y siendo sinceros, al tiempo se hacía la misma pregunta sin saber, ¿cómo es que carga tanto?, la batalla no duro mucho realmente, cada impacto de las espadas desquebrajaba el suelo y calentaba el ambiente, tras varios impactos ambas espadas se rompieron, cuando la mitad de la espada de plasma cayó al suelo se esparció y creó un pequeño charco de lava ardiente, al caer la de panirium su fuerza fue tanta que en el suelo se creó un cráter con su forma, ambos capitanes se sentían cansados después del encuentro, se dieron la mano y se retiraron al lugar a donde sus tenientes, todos habían hecho anotaciones... excepto la teniente de Daisuke, sólo se la paso observando la pelea.

Antes de llegar a su posición el capitán de tierra dio un salto y cayó de puño en el suelo, reparando casi todo el lugar, la chica lo recibió y se sentaron a observar la pelea entre Steve y Rick, Steve era zurdo y con su siniestra comenzó a generar corrientes de aire y comprimirlas hasta que formo una espada, Rick por su parte levanto su mano y el agua del oxigeno comenzó a juntarse en ella hasta que formo una gran masa de agua, después la estiro y congelo en varias capas hasta formar una espada de igual manera, y comenzó la pelea.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, los impactos no eran estruendosos, pero si peligrosos, cada vez que chocaban las espadas, fragmentos sólidos y filosos de hielo y viento se desprendían, a veces incrustándose en el suelo y desquebrajándolo, si esto era con el suelo, la piel humana podría ser fácilmente atravesada, el arte de la pelea de ambos era totalmente diferente, era más un intercambio de emociones, porque sus elementos lo permitían; al final ambas espadas se consumieron dejando a ambos capitanes con rozaduras y cortes por tanto impacto, ambos regresaron a donde los otros capitanes estaban, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos aposentos.

En el camino a la división de la tierra Daisuke iba sudando un poco – y dime, ¿qué aprendiste?, ¿Tomaste nota? – la chica se ruborizó y miro a un lado – No... me preocupé mucho por usted – la chica hizo que el capitán se riera y contesto – Estas peleas entre capitanes solo se hacen en la arena 15 porque es la más grande y la que podría contenernos a los cuatro peleando al tiempo, pero bueno, el objetivo es aprender de nuestros errores, y de cómo pelean los demás – la chica solo estaba cabizbaja – Perdón, pensé que todo estaba bien – el capitán acaricio su cabello y sonrío – Tranquila, lo bueno es que tienes buena memoria y que sabía que esto podría pasar – ambos entraron a su habitación y el capitán se quito su gabardina, bajo ella, su camisa tenía sangre y se sentó en su silla, la chica grito de impresión – ¡Capitán!, ¡Está sangrando! – El capitán se miro y rió un poco – oh cierto, las heridas, bueno nunca me habían importado – apenas termino de hablar cuando la chica lo aventó a su cama y le quito la playera, rápidamente fue por un para-médico del edificio y lo curo con agua control, el para-médico se fue rápido ya que la curación fue exitosa, el capitán seguía tendido boca abajo, solo quedaban pequeños rasguños en la espalda y brazos, la chica con equipo de curación comenzó a tapar todos los cortes – Midori, calma, estoy bien, siempre pasa eso en las practicas, creo que nadie se revisa – La chica gruño y golpeo su cabeza – Para eso estamos los tenientes – respondió- así que cállese y quédese quieto – unos minutos después terminó de poner las curaciones necesarias y se sentó a su lado – Listo, creo que usted mejorará – el capitán ya estaba dormido, la chica sonrió y lo cubrió, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a escribir todos los errores que había notado a partir de las heridas, veía que tenía una resistencia increíble pero que siempre le entraban más golpes y daños del lado izquierdo, sobre todo a la altura del hombro, al terminar de escribir, abrió el cajón donde guarda sus reportes y lo dejó ahí, pero había un sobre que le dio curiosidad, decía :"Proyecto Jenma" ella lo tomó y al querer abrirlo, la mano del capitán la detuvo – oye, eso no es de tu incumbencia - la chica se sorprendió de sentirlo – ah... capitán, no, yo pensé que – el capitán le puso el dedo en los labios – sshh... es trabajo, no te sentí en la cama y como tu... no puedo dormir si no estás ahí – el capitán guardo con su mano libre la carpeta y cargo la chica hasta la cama, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le robo un beso – No me vuelva a preocupar así... jamás... ¿Entendió? - el capitán le robo un beso a ella y le sonrío – Claro, siempre me defenderé, te lo prometo.

La noche paso y el capitán se despertó, se acerco a su escritorio y tomo el folder, lo llevo a su estancia principal y un militar esperaba ahí – Entregue esto al General de Brigada y rápido – El militar asintió y se fue, el capitán regresó a su cama y miro el techo, se estaba tardando mucho para poder comenzar, pero el remordimiento lo consumiría, por eso no lo intentaba.


	6. Chapter 6

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 6: Dolor/h2  
p data-p-id="553631a8448f234a4facc70b057466cd"Midori estaba acostada envuelta en las sabanas con Lee, ella abrazaba su espalda y mientras sentía su calor abrió los ojos, se levantó y estaba desnuda, se paró y busco un vaso con agua y bebió de él, regreso tranquilamente hasta la cama donde estaba su pareja, se recostó y observó que tenía un tatuaje una especie de símbolo que asemejaba el tribal central del espíritu Raava pero estaba un poco cambiado, bajo el en forma de cicatriz venía el número 6, era algo que nunca había notado a pesar de que ya habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero era la primera vez que se quedaban en casa y no tenían que ser rápidos en sus asuntos, ella besó su espalda y se recostó otra vez, pronto concilió el sueño pero este era extraño, su capitán estaba ahí, en el suelo siendo atravesado del pecho con una lanza de panirium, sólo la escena hizo que despertara de golpe, sin hacer ruido realmente, Lee se giró y la abrazo, ella se acurruco a él y al fin logro dormir sin problemas./p  
p data-p-id="ac1710d59f54e84eb960f0738abdbf1c"Al día siguiente estaba en la universidad, la práctica de panirium había acabado perfectamente y ahora se dedicaban a construir agujeros para cimiento, el equipo de esta chica era increíble ya que ella poseía una gran habilidad para hacer figuras por su entrenamiento, al terminar se la pasó caminando por el centro de Ba Sing Se, y encontró una tienda de libros, paso alegre a ver que había de nuevo, pasando por los libros de historia encontró uno que leía en los aposentos del capitán el lomo tenía la insignia del loto blanco, lo saco y abrió para recordar, la edición era la misma que la que leyó en aquel entonces, con gusto la compró y se salió de la tienda./p  
p data-p-id="8e027602bb17a5c7023b2f733ee3919c"Con libro en mano se dirigió a una de sus áreas de lectura favorita, un parque en conmemoración del Avatar Korra, se sentó bajo uno de los árboles y comenzó a leer, estar en esas páginas le recordó que ese era el último de los libros que había leído en el ejército, el último día que estuvo en él, ese momento donde tanto capitán como teniente habían abandonado ese majestuoso lugar./p  
p data-p-id="95839bfd3da9c484027190884cce7526"El general de brigada hablaba con el capitán de la división de la tierra estaba un poco molesto – Daisuke... ha pasado más de un año y no se ha podido hacer nada para iniciar el proyecto Jenma – El capitán le miro y suspiro – No soy capaz... le amo en verdad como para hacer eso, vamos... Layla... murió en el proceso, no ve que es peligroso – el general dio un golpe en su escritorio y el viento que expulsó corto parte de este – Esas son excusas bobas, eres un militar, ella no sabe nada, la tienes en la palma de tu mano, hazlo y se acabo... ¿o no eres hombre? – Daisuke se levanto del lugar y dio media vuelta para avanzar a la puerta – Un hombre no se mide en ese aspecto General... un hombre de verdad sabe cuando algo es correcto o no – El capitán se salió de la oficina del General y comenzó su camino hacia la arena 15, al llegar se sentó hasta el medio de esta, mirando la luna – Abuelo... Dime... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?... – El capitán suspiró y se puso en forma de loto, cerró sus ojos y sintió todo a su alrededor, cada partícula de polvo que se desprendía del suelo, cada una de las ráfagas del viento que se estrellaban contra él, aquel aroma del agua en el ambiente incluso el calor del sol que aun quedaba capturado en el suelo, pronto su respiración era cómplice rítmico de su pulso, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo moverse gracias a la vida, abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en la arena 15, estaba en el borde de un precipicio y tras el había un gran jardín, a su lado estaba un hombre de avanzada edad, casi calvo, su cabello era plateado y tenía una gran sonrisa, en su mejilla izquierda tenía una mancha en la piel, su vestimenta era la natural de cualquier maestro tierra, era el Avatar Inu no Oni, volteó a ver al joven capitán y comenzó a hablar - Hijo, algo te agobia ¿verdad? – Daisuke le miro y sonrío – Sí... es una chica... y es algo del proyecto Jenma Papá... - El avatar rió un poco, como lo hacía el capitán – Es normal que le tengas amor, he sentido a la chica por tu corazón, pero te digo que... no es tiempo de ella, aún debes aprender un poco más – El joven maestro le escuchaba atentamente – y sobre el proyecto Jenma... no es algo con lo que deban jugar, Hijo, tu más que nadie sabe que te eduque con la idea de que siempre hay que hacer lo correcto para con el mundo, mi estancia como avatar creció y aprendí más en lo personal que del mundo... sobre todo por mis antepasados, que de ellos aprendí mucho sobre ser un avatar, pero ninguno me enseño a ser Padre, Abuelo, un buen hombre de familia... Aléjala del proyecto Jenma hijo... y te aseguro que serás recompensado cuando menos te lo esperes – El capitán solo lo veía atento y al terminar sus palabras sonrío - ... papá... tendré que herirla ¿verdad? – El viejo avatar acaricio su cabello y replicó - Sí, pero ella jamás... jamás... te lastimará y con el tiempo sabrá que lo haces por su bien... ya que es aún muy pequeña – tras la caricia el lugar donde estaba se comenzó a degradar como polvo soplado por viento hasta que el lugar donde estaba volvió a ser la arena 15, el capitán estaba llorando un poco y limpió sus lagrimas, ese día no iba a regresar al lugar con su teniente./p  
p data-p-id="b27731afad22ed45eb860f2db2014a50"La chica comenzaba a impacientarse, el libro que tenía en la mano ya estaba cerrado desde hace tiempo, era un libro de historia que hablaba sobre los problemas tecnológicos que sufrió el mundo durante el régimen del Avatar Himlen, cada 5 minutos pasaba por la ventana a observar si venía, a veces se quitaba los zapatos y golpeaba suavemente la tierra para saber donde se encontraba pero no había respuesta, pronto se quito la pijama y se puso su traje de teniente para ir a buscarle, prefirió no decir nada a nadie para evitar sospechas, que si bien, llevaban una relación amorosa, eran tan discretos que sus subordinados no se daban cuenta de eso, aunque para ser franca con ella misma, la verdad tenía sus dudas sobre los superiores, es como si ellos esperaran realmente que se enamoraran, que pasará algo más./p  
p data-p-id="4e8f381aa5513121aa9e5209b4feeccb"La teniente recorrió lo más sigiloso posible las instalaciones donde regularmente estaría, con excepción de una, la arena 15, si bien era enorme la dejo al final ya que hasta donde recuerda ese lugar es el menos ideal para esconderse por el gran espacio abierto, al llegar ahí logro divisar al capitán, estaba hablando con un militar y algunos segundos después este se fue por otra de las puertas del recinto, el capitán se había dado cuenta de que ella había llegado – Ya era hora, pensé que no dabas para más – La teniente se acerco a él y preguntó – ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – El capitán rió – Creo que más que nunca, toma, esto te interesará – Arrojo el folder a los pies de la teniente y este era aquel que le evito leer aquella noche, sin embargo lo que más le preocupó fue la actitud pesada del Capitán – Si esta de mal humor dígame, no me arroje las cosas... - ella abrió el folder y estaba una hoja con su fotografía, venia información sobre ella, tipo de sangre, periodos menstruales promedio, peso, análisis de proteínas, feromonas y todo esto membretado con el código 02 del proyecto Jenma – La chica se inmutó – ah... esto... cómo saben sobre mis... - el silencio la dominó, todo este tiempo viviendo en la sección del capitán recordó que jamás recogía nada porque había servicio a la habitación para esos mandos, trago saliva y observo detenidamente al capitán – ¿Qué es esto? – el capitán la miro de una manera fría y sin sentir – es el proyecto Jenma, como veras los maestros que tienen habilidades ampliadas son uno en millares, por eso es difícil encontrar aquellos que dominan Panirium, plasma, la mente y los campos de fuerza, son extraños casos que se dan conforme pasa el tiempo y bueno, este proyecto se dedica a buscar úteros, mujeres con ciertas capacidades Biológicas, hasta el momento solo hemos encontrado no maestros con las capacidades de poder engendrar niños con las habilidades totalmente heredadas del padre, así podríamos hacer ejércitos de soldados con habilidades expandidas, se ha intentado hacer mediante inseminación, pero todos los resultados en mujeres No maestros han fracasado, y es porque no residen en el vientre de ellas, la ultima vez Layla Fairyrise fue una pareja que se me asigno, el proyecto falló y murió porque no soporto el embarazo, pero tú, Midori, eres especial, usándote desde ahora podrías darnos cada 2 años un maestro panirium haciendo ejércitos invencibles, imagina un mundo donde pudiéramos controlar los terremotos y dominar otros territorios, el país de la tierra volverá a ser tan magnificente...y tu eres la candidata en especial... tu vientre puede darnos los soldados y bueno, parte de esto era enamorarte y yo no puedo seguir con la farsa... yo no te amo, solo te trato como un experimento – Midori dejo caer el folder, en el habían datos como los que él le estaba revelando - ... Usted es cruel... es... como todos – El capitán rió y se dio la vuelta – Tu sabias a lo que te enfrentabas, además que podría hacer una niña tonta, desde el principio fue así... desde el principio fuiste elegida por mi solo para este proyecto – la chica ya no escuchaba, algo en ella había sido destruido y su silencio invadió el lugar, ella se dio media vuelta y salió brincando de la arena hasta la puerta principal, con habilidad comprimió a los guardias y se fue del ejército, Daisuke estaba empapado en un mar de lagrimas, el amor de su vida se había ido./p  
p data-p-id="2c4dc0f7147b19255d754a9cdea4db32"Al día siguiente el General de Brigada estaba con él en su oficina – lo que acabas de hacer nos pondrá en ojo de todas las demás naciones – El capitán no contestaba – esto solo es un pretexto para correrte ¿verdad? – El capitán seguía sin responder y el General se enfurecía – Largo de aquí idiota, queda dado de baja del ejercito como su teniente – Daisuke se paró y salió de su oficina, fuera de ella estaban Chrin y Steve, lo observaban y pusieron sus manos en los hombros del joven, Steve comenzó a hablar – Nos iremos contigo – El ex capitán de la división de la tierra les miró – Pero... no es de su incumbencia... quédense... solo soy yo... - el otro lo vio y le dio una palmada – nos iremos contigo, no tiene caso continuar, podríamos ser usados de igual manera para otro proyecto Jenma./p  
p data-p-id="3556fe1c34a9f6a463c2da96551a32eb"Los capitanes renunciaron, al igual que sus tenientes, era un caos en el ejército, pero el general de brigada estaba tranquilo, Rick se entrevisto con el su oficina – El proyecto Jenma fue cancelado, no podemos obligarla existen tratados internacionales y además, aun es una menor y bueno, el duro golpe que acabamos de recibir... necesito que salgas con tu teniente y se dediquen a buscar candidatos, no importa si no son maestros con habilidades extendidas, si no que puedan servir – Rick asintió y se iba a salir del despacho – Sabes, es la primera vez que sucede algo asi – menciono el General de Brigada – nunca había tenido tantas bajas desde las guerras de hace 70 años – Rick suspiro y le miró directamente - General, usted sabe bien que el proyecto jenma estaba mal, los maestros expandidos son una parte natural que existe en el mundo que no deberíamos tocar, a mi me enseñaron que la naturaleza es algo con lo que no se debe de jugar, Layla lo sabía pero amaba a Daisuke así que lo intentó, le sugiero que deje los experimentos porque nada bueno saldrá de ellos, los espíritus en nuestro mundo si bien no existen ya como hace mil años en la convergencia armónica, siguen teniendo influencia... y alterar la continuidad y nacimiento de los maestros con habilidades expandidas no es una buena idea- El general le observo detenidamente y solo se giro en su silla dándole la espalda, Rick suspiro y se giro de igual manera – Nos vemos abuelo – El joven se retiró y cerró la puerta./p  
p data-p-id="beaf5d7d6d8cb95fdd09838b9e9e2a1e"Pasaron años hasta que la teniente y el capitán volvieron a encontrarse, estaba él en una mesa de un centro comercial, leyendo unas hojas, la chica se acerco a él y le observó - ¿Capitán? – El ex militar levantó la mirada – Midori... - la chica le miro y sonrió – pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver, ¿puedo sentarme?- el capitán se apenó – Sí, adelante no espero a nadie – La ex militar se sentó frente a él y le sonrió – Quiero... am... hablar lo sucedido hace 3 años – Daisuke la observaba y suspiro – No creo que haya nada de qué hablar, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacarte de ahí, el proyecto Jenma era una abominación... - la chica le miró a los ojo - Usted me salvo, y no dejo que me tocaran... y agradezco eso, pronto se supo del proyecto, habían espías – El joven sonrió – Sí, pero no era solo eso, también fuimos a hablar con la prensa los otros capitanes y yo – la charla se amenizó bastante después de haber platicado los motivos cada quien, la chica algo en ella había cambiado a los ojos del capitán, estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, al igual que para ella, lo veía más maduro puesto que cuando estaban en el ejercito tenía apenas la mayoría de edad./p  
p data-p-id="2ed8403841c13c39c14c7614772d22a7"¿Entonces usted puede viajar al mundo de los espíritus? – Pregunto la chica y el joven sonrió- No, voy a un lugar especial, donde mi abuelo siempre iba, es como una sección del mundo de los espíritus donde no hay espíritus y nosotros podemos entrar, de pequeño me llevaba cada semana, es mi lugar favorito y quizá algún día te lleve – la chica se ruborizó y preguntó con una tono de burla- gracias capitán, por cierto... ¿Espera a alguien?¿ A su novia? jejeje – el ex militar le miró – No, mi pareja no vive en Zao Fu, vive en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Ciudad República – la chica se inmuto en segundos, la palabra pareja afirmaba que el capitán tenía una novia, no lo esperaba, ella en el momento no tenía pareja y a pesar de que lo de ellos fue pasado, le dolía, la afirmación del capitán le dolía – Ah... bueno, seguramente es una chica linda, ¿verdad? – El capitán asintió y le sonrió – Así es... oh, mira la hora es demasiado tarde, llegaré tarde a dar clases – La chica rápidamente le miró – ¿Es maestro? – El capitán le respondió con una sonrisa – Sí, por ahora son clases de regularización, pero en las mañanas estoy en una preparatoria, es genial – La chica le sonrió – Entonces, buena suerte – El capitán acarició su cabello – Oye, toma – Le entrego una pequeña hoja con su número y correo electrónico – Para cualquier cosa – La chica se ruborizó tanto al sentir su tacto como al recibir el correo – Oh... ¡Sí!, gracias capitán, ¡espero pueda contestar mis mensaje también he! – El capitán estaba guardando sus cosas y le miro sonriente - nunca te dejaría sin contestar un mensaje – El capitán se retiro y la chica se quedo mirándolo mientras se alejaba, algo le palpitaba en su corazón, era ese mismo sentimiento del ejército, unos minutos después llegó un joven quien fuera su pareja en la actualidad./p  
p data-p-id="c4a2b5ec7d3508ba7e752c0bf868502a"La mañana siguiente Lee y Midori desayunaban de manera muy saludable, fruta y té, la chica era una verdadera naturista – Oye, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Midori y Lee le escuchaba atentamente – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un tatuaje? – Lee sonrió – Oh sí, lo olvidaba, la verdad a veces olvido que lo traigo encima y eso que es mi propia piel – La chica sonrió – Eres un tonto... y ¿Qué se supone que es? – Lee le miró fijamente – Es el símbolo del ejército de Avatar Himlen, que bueno... estaba chiflado y se excedió de control, pero al menos hizo que el loto rojo quedara eliminado del mapa por la aniquilación en esos 100 años de oscuridad – Midori Asintió – Sí, leí un poco de eso – Lee miro al techo un poco enfadado– Seguramente en el Ejército – La chica le miró un poco incómoda – ¿Te molesta que hable del ejército?– Lee le miro un poco molesto – sí, incluso que hables con el Militar, vamos, después de lo que sucedió no creo que deberías hablarle – La chica se molestó tras el comentario – Perdóname, pero yo sabré a quién le hablo o no, no es de tu incumbencia y si... algo paso, y salimos del ejército... fue por nuestro propio bien, él es buena persona y si vas a obligarme a dejarle de hablar, prefiero dejar de hablar contigo – Lee cerro el puño y después se relajó – Bueno... – La chica suspiro - Cariño... mira, yo no te digo nada de tus contactos ni de que hables con alguien más, el Capitán es buen amigo mío y sólo eso, somos ex compañeros de trabajo y ya... - La discusión había terminado, Lee no vivía con ella, había ido de visita porque la compañera de la chica estaba en una excursión de varios días por parte de la universidad, al irse Lee, la chica regreso a su habitación, tomo su celular y revisó que tenía una foto enviada por el capitán, era una espada pero con el adorno del mango totalmente deshecho en el mensaje decía : "La recuerdas, aun te espera" , la chica sonrío, esa espada estaba colgada en la habitación del capitán cuando vivían en el recinto del ejército, la chica escribió – "Sí, aún le recuerdo vagamente", se sentó y observaba que el capitán escribía algo "es tuya, solo que es un símbolo de lo que es mi corazón, como vez esta hecho añicos, te pediría que la pudieras arreglar " la chica sonrió y mordió juguetonamente su pulgar para después escribir "Claro... yo lo voy a Sanar", la charla siguió unos minutos y el capitán tenía que irse a donde no podrían entrar ni salir mensajes, pero habían hecho una cita para poder entregarle la espada./p  
p data-p-id="c4a2b5ec7d3508ba7e752c0bf868502a"Dentro de una habitación un joven revisaba datos y capturaba cada mensaje enviado – Lo tenemos – dijo un joven de lentes mientras otra voz un poco conocida de tras de el respondía– Anoten la localización, verifiquen el perímetro y tomen posiciones una hora antes de la llegada de ellos, ese día acabará./p 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Capitán y Teniente

La chica se arreglaba rápidamente, escogía entre todas las cosas que tenía, había una montaña de ropa y accesorios en la cama de la maestra tierra, se apresuraba y hacia combinaciones intentando ver que sería lo más apropiado para ver al Capitán, iba de negro con un suéter azul, sin embargo entre las cosas que saco y estaba guardando ahora, vio que había una insignia, era la de teniente, la tomó y la echó a su bolso – ¡Vengo! –grito al vacio en su casa, sin embargo sus parientes ni tiempo tuvieron para contestarle cuando salió.

El capitán estaba arreglado lo más común que se pudiera, mezclilla azul y camisa negra, sin embargo noto las nubes negras y comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse a no mojarse, entre su guardarropa vio su gabardina con el símbolo de capitán y las hombreras verdes, la tomo y se la puso encima y bajo de su segundo piso, tomó la espada y la guardo en una funda especial, se la colgó en la espalda y se salió de su casa – pórtense bien – Dijo y el perro y los gatos no le hicieron caso, cerró la puerta y comenzó su caminata.

En una habitación oscura 4 sujetos estaban enmascarados, especies de mallas negras para que no se reconociera su rostro, uno de ellos no lo estaba y les hablaba sin que se pudiera divisar su rostro – El lugar que escogieron es extraño, lo bueno es que fue fácil acceder, todos tienen la posición y preparados a mi señal, hasta donde sé, no ha ejercido el control de Panirium en mucho tiempo, así que su muerte será sencilla – los 4 enmascarados asintieron y salieron de la habitación, estaban en una escuela abandonada, tomaron sus posiciones esperando la hora.

La chica llegó al lugar indicado, miro la escuela abandonada, con facilidad abrió una pared y la volvió a dejar como estaba, acercándose al patio trasero de esta, era una gran arena de entrenamiento muy básico para jóvenes maestros tierra, hizo que tuviera ciertos recuerdos de la vez que ella fue seleccionada por el capitán, pronto sintió un brazo en su hombro, se inmuto un poco y volteo, era el capitán, se notaba casi igual que como la última vez que lo vio en el centro comercial – Hola Midori – La chica lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente, estaba tan emocionada que parte de la tierra se desquebrajaba por la incontinencia de sus sentimientos, el capitán correspondió el abrazo y ella se separo un poco de él, rozo jugueteando sus labios con los de su ex superior para después separarse totalmente – Llegó temprano, pensé que era como todos los demás, tardados y con excusas – El capitán sonrió con un leve rubor y contesto – Bueno, siendo honestos sí que iba tarde, debía haber llegado antes que tu – la chica observo la espada que tenía colgada en su espalda – Esa es... la que colgaba sobre nuestra cam... La que estaba en su habitación en el ejército – El capitán sonrió y asintió – Se llama Odoru Hi no Kaze... su traducción es Ráfaga de llamas danzantes y es genial - la chica sonrió y le observaba – Se la repararé lo prometo – El capitán iba a quitarse la espada cuándo de en medio de los dos un bloque de tierra los separó y una jaula de Panirium rodeo a la chica, esta se asusto e intento bloquear la creación del panirium golpeando la tierra pero era tarde ya estaba encerrada, desde a dentro miraba al capitán que había sido golpeado por un bloque de piedra.

Rodó y se detuvo a duras penas, se hincó y miro a todos lados, estaba agitado y había muchos escombros y muros que evitaban detectar quien era, sus ojos miraron a la chica encerrada en el panirium y antes de poder estirar la mano alguien lo pateo con suma fuerza lanzándolo pocos metros de donde estaba; Escupió un poco de sangre y miró quien le había pateado, era Lee –Así... que un tonto viejo es quien la corteja – El capitán se levanto a duras penas y la chica observaba y pensaba – El capitán... puede bloquear la tierra control... y además el no es un buen peleador y... - la chica se inmuto el joven estiro su diestra y lanzó fuego control directo al capitán, reaccionando rápido y levanto un muro de roca pero no duro mucho y el joven maestro brincó y le dejo caer otro golpe de fuego, el capitán esquivaba lo mejor que podía eran muchos años sin enfrentar a un maestro fuego – Oye, la chica te ama, no es necesaria la violencia, solo vengo a darle la espada – entre platica un golpe impacto y lo lanzó lejos, la gabardina de militar le protegía la espalda y brazos, pero su estomago estaba ya con heridas – No necesito excusas, ella se quedará conmigo y es todo, tu, estas acabado viejo, además... eso es asqueroso... una chica tan joven con un anciano... me repugna – La chica observaba y escuchaba, algo raro había en el, era diferente, el capitán estaba hincado, cansado, herido, el joven maestro ataco con fuego y el ex militar levanto un muro pero algo raro se sentía, un bloque pequeño del muro salía de el y lo impactaba en el estomago y uno más en el rostro, Lee estaba haciendo tierra control también tanto el militar como la chica estaban atónitos el capitán se encontraba tendido en el suelo y mareado.

Pronto la tierra aprisiono sus brazos y piernas, la chica se paralizó, era su sueño, el chico estiro su mano y saco un gran bloque de piedra, comprimiéndolo hasta hacer una lanza de panirium, el capitán le observaba y la chica balbuceaba – Capitán... - Lee sonreía y miraba al capitán derrotado – Que triste... que este sea el nivel de un Ex Capitán del Continente de la Tierra... es patético – Miraba a la chica - Amor, pronto olvidarás esto, no te preocupes – la chica volvió a gritar - ¡Capitán, defiéndase! – era inútil, el capitán estaba muy lastimado, la chica desquebrajo el suelo y entre lagrimas vociferó con fuerza – ¡Maldita Sea Daisuke!, ¡Me prometiste que siempre te defenderías!, ¡Y que siempre seríamos felices!, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¡NO ME FALLES! - la lanza había sido lanzada al capitán, esas palabras retumbaban en su ser, abrió sus ojos y sus iris se comprimieron, levanto su diestra y esta venia cubierta con una capa de panirium en forma de guantelete, la lanza estaba casi a punto de tocarlo cuando arremetió con un duro golpe de su puño diestro, destruyendo la lanza y dejando sin habla a Lee, el capitán se librero de la tierra e hincado dio un potente puñetazo en el suelo –Lo sabia... - a los pocos segundos pilares de panirium levantaban cuatro cadáveres atravesados por tierra, Lee dio un paso atrás y el capitán levantó su puño y cadenas de panirium sujetaron los brazos de Lee, después 4 bloques lo aprisionaron hasta el cuello, este escupía fuego y el capitán lo retenía con tierra - ¿¡Quien eres!? – Lee seguía aventando fuego y el capitán le dio un puñetazo para calmarlo – ¿No me recuerda? – El capitán dio un duro golpe al suelo y la jaula que aprisionaba a la maestra tierra se deshizo y ella seguía en shock, con lágrimas mirando lo que sucedía – Hace 8 años... esa chica me amenazó con reportarme a usted... Capitán... y usted... Mató a mi hermano Seyren – el capitán trago saliva y recordó el nombre de la forma que llenó la noche que ese soldado se dio de baja- Tu... Eres... Eremes... - El chico le miro con rabia – Ustedes me quitaron a mi Hermano, esa Zorra y usted un cerdo asqueroso corrompido por el poder y las mujeres – El capitán suspiro – Tu hermano se lo buscó... no era su decisión... ahora... ¿Quién te envió?, Seyren... era un espía a final de cuentas después de investigación... - El joven sonrió y algo movió en su boca – Ustedes... van tarde... Salve Himlen... – Segundos después sangre Salía de su boca, estaba muerto, el capitán saco su celular y presionó unos números - General de Brigada... habla... Daisuke Oni... hay algo que le puede interesar.

La chica se acercaba al capitán – Capitán... yo - el capitán se descolgó la espada y la clavo en el suelo y con rabia contesto - Aléjate de mi... - la chica quedó atónita y miró la espada mientras el capitán se alejaba, estaba llorando, minutos después el ejercito se llevó a todos los cadáveres, la chica tomo la espada y se la llevó.

Ya había pasado una semana, Kaeru Basho colgaba unos listones negros en la facultad de Arte Civil, muchos lloraban, la joven maestra no sentía realmente un dolor, ella sabía que el chico que recordaban no era el mismo que ella vio, que casi mató al capitán.

Pasaban los días, ella lo mensajeaba, no encontraba respuesta, el estaba ahí pero no le contestaba, se atrevía a marcarle y no respondía - ... Contésteme... por favor... - La chica no encontraba forma de hallarlo, tomo su espada y comenzó a reparar el mango deshilachado, suspiraba y se le ocurrió algo, la guardo en su funda y salió de su casa - ¡No me esperen! – habló al vacío aunque su familia estaba por ahí, ella corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al centro comercial donde una vez lo encontró, camino a la mesa de aquel día, pero no estaba, ella se acerco y se sentó a esperarlo, así cada fin de semana durante 1 mes.

El capitán caminaba por ese viejo centro comercial y la observo, estaba cabizbaja, la espada estaba sobre la mesa y ella no dejaba de tocarla, el capitán se acerco y le miro, la chica no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, el tomó la espada y el brazo de la chica tomo el del ex militar - ¡Quieto Maldito! Esta espada es de mi... ah... - la chica le observó – Capitán... es... es suya... - el capitán no emitía sonido alguno y tomo la espada, observo que el mango estaba reparado – Sí que te esforzaste... está bastante – una bofetada le calló - ¡Cállese, Cállese de una buena vez! ¿Usted quien se cree para dejarme plantada un mes?, ¿¡Quién se cree para alejarme de su vida otra vez!? ¡¿Por qué no se defendía?! Es usted un estúpido, un estúpido – la escena era observada por muy poca gente y ella sumió su rostro en su pecho mientras lo golpeaba, el capitán le tomo de la barbilla y elevo su rostro para mirar sus ojos claramente - Porque temía que vinieran a lastimar al amor de mi vida – la chica se paralizó, algo le recorría por todo su ser y tomo el rostro del ex militar con sus manos y le dio un gran beso, el capitán lo correspondió; mientras se fundían en su amor la gente comenzó a ignorarlos, pronto se separaron y ambos estaban rojos - ... vaya... ah... eso fue... como un temblor... ¿sabes? - la chica miro a un lado – lo mismo pienso...

Ambos tomaron asiento, la chica estaba acurrucada a él y este le miraba con duda - Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre - la chica suspiró – porque, aun no me caso con usted... y además aun no termino mis estudios, no estamos en el mismo nivel, sigue siendo mi superior – el capitán solo escucho el matrimonio, ambos se quedaron ahí un buen tiempo, salieron con calma al caer la noche, el capitán la dejo cerca de su casa porque su familia sabía lo que había pasado a Lee – ¿Te leo en la noche? – Preguntó el capitán y la chica le sonrió – Pero contésteme... no sea malo – Ambos rieron y se despidieron.

La noche cayó... y los mensajes eran lindos, la chica escribió "sigo sintiendo su beso" y el capitán respondía "yo igual", ambos sabían que era el inicio de todo, aunque al capitán le costaba trabajo aceptar el ser tratado de usted.


	8. Epilogue

h2 id="story-title"Epilogo I/h2  
p data-p-id="20804c5c2769415de0699e7dce4101be"Daisuke Oni caminaba por el pasillo que conecta a la oficina del General de Brigada del Ejército, a un lado de la puerta de la oficina estaba Chrin y Steve, los viejos ex capitanes se saludaron amigablemente; los tres entraron con el capitán de brigada sentándose cada quién en una silla frente del viejo general, parecía no haber cambiado – Bienvenidos muchachos, es un honor para mí que estén presentes, aunque sea una mala época – los tres escuchaban atentos mientras recibían un folder del asistente del General – Ábranlos por favor - los tres abrieron el folder y Daisuke se sorprendió al verlo era Eremes – ¿Qué sucede General? – pregunto daisuke y el viejo militar le observaba atento para responder – Bueno, al hacer la autopsia se revelaron cosas extrañas, habían experimentado con él, cuando entro al ejercito nunca se vio que fuera un usuario fuego, siempre hay pruebas para verificar esto, además... descubrimos hace poco que los espías que estuvieron en el ejercito pertenecen a una organización que se hacen llamar... Los Himlenaicos... buscan experimentar y hacer cosas extrañas como esta, maestros de dos elementos pero tienen errores – en las fotos de la autopsia se ve la boca del difunto con quemaduras y los puños calcinados – tienen una enfermiza conexión con el Avatar Himlen... y necesitamos su ayuda – Steve cerró el folder – Pero qué hay de Rick, sabemos que tienen nuevos capitanes – Los ojos del general se cristalizaron y pidió a su asistente que entregara otros folders para que los revisarán, los tres los abrieron y quedaron atónitos, habían fotos de Rick, el estaba muerto, junto con sus tenientes y los tres capitanes que el encontró estaban en su mismo estado, todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban muertos de una manera cruel, Chrin preguntó - ¿Quién carajo hizo esto?, ¿¡Cómo es que alguien derrotó a Rick!?, ¡era un expandido! – El general no podía hablar más y continuó su asistente – Ellos investigaban a los Himlenaicos... el cuerpo de Rick fue el único que regresó... y tenemos la foto de quién le mató – el asistente prendió la pantalla que estaba a un lado de ellos, y en la imagen había una chica de cabello rosado, largo y era hermosa, Daisuke se petrifico – Layla... pero... Layla Murió... - El asistente asintió – Sí, hasta donde sabemos murió y nosotros hicimos el entierro y los preparativos, pero no hay duda que es ella, pero es capaz ahora de hacer Agua Control, y bloquear Chi, no sabemos qué sucedió, pero estos Himlenaicos van por alguien – la pantalla mostró la imagen de una pequeña Chica – Alexa Oliver, hermana de la difunta Teniente Ivanna Oliver, actualmente la Nueva Avatar después del Avatar Inu no Oni, Estudia en una escuela llamada... Verkeht herum... su misión será protegerla porque hasta donde Rick nos informó... Buscan el espíritu de Raava... y sea lo que sea que quieran hacer con él, no es nada bueno - Todos los ex capitanes se miraban y asintieron – Señores... - el General logró volver a hablar entre Lagrimas – Venguen la muerte de mi Hijo... no dejen que Rick haya muerto en Vano - Los ex capitanes asintieron, algo malo estaba por pasar./p 


End file.
